Percy Jackson and The Rise of The Unforgiven
by Mr cooke
Summary: The war with Gaea is finally over. But now a new threat has arrived. A threat older then time itself. Come and join us as Percy and his friends journey on a new adventure. With twist and turn at every corner, the return of old and new friends and enemy. And a secret older the time itself.
1. Chapter 1

It was all black at first. There was nothing but pure darkness. From this darkness arose two figures. They were Chaos and The Unforgiven. They were the creators. The two most strongest immortals, that the universe has ever seen. Each had different powers and different domain. Lady Chaos goddess of Good, Light, and Love. The Unforgiven meanwhile was the exact opposite of Chaos. He was the God of Evil, Darkness, and Hate. Yet they loved each other deeply.

In the years to come they created so many things. The Universe was born and so where the dimensions. The first planets were created and the first immortals. Known as the Primordial in some planets. Life was blooming in many different areas. In the sea, the sky, and in space. Even in the realm of Chaos and The Unforgiven. Where one would here laughter and joy and many kids. The children of Chaos and The Unforgiven. Each had names that would correspond to them. For example Hope would be the goddess of hope. Or Happy how would be the god of Happiness. All was good for know.

A few millennia later everything would soon start to fall. Chaos and The Unforgiven would start fighting. The fighting soon led to a horrible war. A war that would change everything. Battles raged everywhere claiming billions of life each year. For the next million year the war continued. Claiming lives after lives each day. Until one day it all came to a stop. The War finally ended. Yet how the war ended is a complete mystery to this day. The victor at the end was Chaos. The Unforgiven meanwhile was put into a very deep slumber.

After everything came back to normal life flourished. Yet the war has taken its toll. Many planets were destroyed or considered uninhabitabal. Many people have died, the exact number is still unknown. Yet life carried on and thats how it remains to this day. Although the darkness has remained restless. Many people belive that The Unforgiven will rise again. And when that day a hero must rise or all life will cease to exist.

Percy Jackson and The Rise of The Unforgiven

AN: This is sort of like an entry. The first chapter will be posted soon. Were we will meet our favorite heros as well as new ones. Untill next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

Voices, that's all I here. Coldness as well it's so cold in this place. As I keep running but from what? Well I don't care I just want to get out of here. I see light so I run to it as fast as my legs let me. Entering I stop running and just came to a stop. Horror is what I fell as I take in my surrounding. It seems that I'm in a chamber for Rituals.

The question is for what kind of rituals. As I walk around I notice the drawings that are on the wall. Pictures of death, despair, and horror. Pictures of Genocide and Warfare. The tortures of children and rituals that is just gruesome. In what kind of place am I? All I know is that I have to get out of here. Grabbing one of the torches I sprint out another exit. Thinking to myself that this must be Tartarus. The deep horrible parts of it. I was wrong I wasn't even close.

Still sprinting I still here the voices. Telling me to stop to return back. Like Hades I was going to go back. Suddenly the coldness returns and it feels rather soothing. Like it was just trying to calm me down. As I stop Darkness started creeping upon me. Slowly making its way to the top. Thinking to myself that this wasn't bad it was good. That's when I heard her voice. "Wake up child, come on wake up!" Said the voice. I replied back "No it feels so good" "No child you mustn't let the darkness inside you" replied the voice. By this time the darkness was at my waist. I started feeling weird, like I just wanted to rip tear and kill. Cause mayhem and lay waste to anything in my path. Destroy anything that would oppose me. Even my friends.

That's when I snapped out of my trance. Panic soon rose inside my body. What was I doing, better yet what was I thinking? I started fighting it but it was to no anvil. The darkness was just too strong. That's when I hear her. "Don't give up come on keep on fighting" said the voice. The darkness was soon up to my neck. It seems as if all hope was gone. "No, don't lose hope, never lose hope. Come on help is coming" said the voice. That's when it happened. All I saw was darkness it had finally gotten me. Suddenly a bright light came. It was very bright and very strong. "Close your eyes don't open them" shouted the voice. I followed orders and kept my eyes as shut as possible. I started feeling happiness inside me. Followed by hope then good and finally love. The darkness started retreating back to the shadows. Turning around I saw it. What had been following me.

It was like black smoke and rising up I saw the eyes. It was blood red. Soon it vanished the darkness and all that was left was light. I felt good, happy and overjoyed that evil has left.

I turn around looking for my savior and saw nothing. I whispered "Thank you whoever you are". I soon turned around and found the exit. That's when I woke up and saw Apollo?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I have decided to update this story at least 2-3 times a week. Also I will try to make them longer. Also they are on Olympus currently. Oh and I do not own anything except my own characters.

"You gave us quite a scare Percy" said Apollo. "Especially when you were thrashing around". I tried to sit up and when I did I got a massive headache. "Why does my head hurt so much?" I asked. "Well you did have a good time. You were out there partying with the rest of us. Don't you remember?" replied Apollo. I then remembered that this week was a celebration for the end of the Giant war. "Yeah now I remember" I replied back. "Who brought me in anyways?" "Oh I believe that was umm what her name. It was Valeria your sister". Replied Apollo from somewhere in the basement. "Am I good to go?" I asked. Apollo relied back "Hmm oh yeah, just take it easy". "Okay thank you" I said.

Exiting out the infirmary I stumble and lean on a pole. I look up and for a split second I see ruins. As quickly as it came it left and the beautiful scenario of Olympus returned. "Hey buddy you okay" asked a minor god. "Yeah" I replied. As I walk further down the path I started seeing statues. I knew I was close to the throne room. I soon stop and look at the statue of my father Poseidon, god of the sea. Also known as one of the big three. Know you must be wondering, well gods don't exist. Especially the Greek gods and their Counterpart the Romans. Well guess what they do exist. I was created when an immortal falls in love with a mortal. They do it and in 9 months boom a new demigod is born. Of course the God or Goddess then leaves because of the Ancient law. Well were okay until you reach the age of ten. That's when the monster starts to notice you. That's when you're screwed and you then have to fight for your life. Well in order to prevent that. We send out satyrs or their roman counterpart fauns. There beings that are half goat half human. They act as protector trying to bring us to one of the two safe heavens either Camp Jupiter if you're Roman. Or if you're Greek then you go to Camp Half-blood. There you get training to survive make friends, fall in love and pretty much live without the threat of mostly anything.

Of course we have duties as well. We protect the mortals and do the works of the gods. Not to mention fighting wars that threatens to spill into the mortal war. So far I have been in only two wars. Which are the Titan war were we had to fight the Titans. The titans are people like Oceanus Titan of the Sea or Kronos king of the Titans and time. Soon we had the Giant war which ended about a year ago. Were we had to fight giants but more importantly defeat a Primordial. A Primordial is the second oldest being. The only being older then a Primordial would be Lady Chaos and her Children and the Elites.

So yeah getting out of track. We defeated the giants and put Gaia in a deep slumber. We also closed the door of death. At the end me and my friends were granted immortality as well as all the people who fought in the war. Let me tell you it was a lot.

I keep walking past the statues and there I meet the huge doors of the entrance of the Throne room. The doors open by themselves which I am grateful for. As soon I enter I was tackled to the ground and squeezed to death by my girlfriend.

"Hey Bianca" I said. Bianca soon lets go of me and punches me in the arm. "Ouch what did I do to deserve this" I said in an innocent voice. "That's what you get for making me worry. She replied back. "But this is for being you" She then proceeded to kiss me, getting some whistles from the rest. I also get a glare from Bianca's dad who is one person you don't want to mess. His name is Hades and he is god of the Underworld. Another one of the big three and brother of my dad. Know you might be saying that you're having your cousin as your girlfriend is just wrong. But luckily Gods don't have DNA which is great. Although if it's two of the same parents then eww. Either way as soon as I get up I started getting hugs from my friends. They are Jason and Thalia Grace brothers and sister and my cousin. Father is Zeus King of the gods and thunder. Then Piper whose mother is Aphrodite Goddess of love. Followed by Annabeth whose mother is Athena goddess of wisdom. Frank and Clarisse children of Ares the God of War. Followed by Connor and Travis Stoll sons of Hermes the Messenger God. Then Nico and Hazel children of Hades and siblings of Bianca. Finally Reyna whose mother is Bellona Roman Goddess of war.

"Glad you could join us" said Athena "Yeah" I replied I then looked around and decided to sit between Jason And a new Greek camper. As I sat down Bianca got a wicked looked in her eyes. She proceeded to sit down on my lap in front of everyone including her father. She then let out a contempt sigh. Hades glared at me from his Throne chair.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. Who wants to ask me about another story." Asked Athena. "Well anyone?" Slowly a kid from the back raised his hand. "Yes". "Okay what is the most powerful being in the universe?" asked the Girl. "Well there are many powerful one. There's Nyx, Ouranus, Zeus but the most powerful would be Chaos" At the mention of the name the room got warmer and brighter and pleasant. Does that answer your question child?" asked Athena. "Well what about The Unforgiven" answered the Boy. At the mention of the name the room got darker, colder, and less pleasant. It also got deadly silent. Ares woke up, Dionysus put his magazine away, and Artemis stopped sharpening her knife. They all sat up straight and attentive. "How do you know about The Unforgiven boy" asked Hera in a sort of demanding way. The boy squeaked back "I read about it in a book I borrowed from Stacey" Hera then turned to Stacey "Where did you find information about him?" "I found it in the bookcase mother put in our cabin" said the frightened camper. "Is this true Athena" demanded Hera. "I put no book about him. The only book, which would contain information about him, would be the book of Myths and Legend." Coldly replied Athena. She didn't like to be accused by her fellow step-mother.

"Well then might as well answer his question" replied Hermes. Athena nodded her head in agreement. "Okay I'll tell you about him and the mystery about him" replied Athena.

AN: Just going to end it there. The next chapter will be about the Unforgiven. This will be different then the first one you guys read. It will be posted in like Sunday or next week. Oh and Bianca is back because well I did say old friends. Don't worry some more would return.

Oh and the reason Percy isn't with Annabeth would be explained eventually.

Reviews will be appreciated and could help make the story better.

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay then here we will here another version of the myth, although it's more like a story instead and also a journal entry from one of the soldier who fought in the war. Please review so I know if I'm doing well or if I need to improve.

"The Unforgiven... Very little is known about him. There are not that many stories about him. Come to think of it there barely is any. This is one of the most well known". said Athena. "Know let us begin".

In the beginning there was once nothing but darkness. From this two beings arose and ascended from darkness. The two beings were Chaos and The Unforgiven. The two grew up together and loved each other deeply. They soon decided to create a place where they could live together happily. So in order to that they each choose a side. The Unforgiven let the Darkness enter him while Chaos created light. Together they each created the Dimensions. A dimension is a gateway to another universe, where everything is the same but it isn't. Your dad for example could be your son and your mom your sister. Although there are some things that don't change.

Each day they made something new and what happens to one dimension happens to the other. Each day something new appeared and it wasn't until the last day that they took a break. In those 7 days they created life and death. Chaos gave birth to many children. There were 4 boys and 4 girls. The boys were Youth, Agony, Emotion and a twin known as the Good Karma. While the girls were Hope, Purity, Famine, and the twin of good Karma, Bad Karma. The Unforgiven and Chaos family was now complete.

As the decades passed by the children grew an soon started to affect life. Emotion giving the people happiness and sadness as well as other. Famine causing starvation and despair. Youth protecting the young and little one. Purity helping people become pure and not contaminate themselves. As well as protecting girls virginity from people, who want to take it away from them forcefully. Agony causing pain and misery. Finally the Karma twins who look open the good and the bad. Helping the good and returning the favor to the bad.

As the Centuries passed by the children soon started seeing their parents fighting. The fighting of Chaos and The Unforgiven started affecting the mortal world. The children tried to become the peacekeeper. They had little success and the new that something terrible would soon happen, and it did come. Chaos and The Unforgiven split and the children has to decide who to go with. Agony, Famine, and Bad Karma decided to join their father, while Purity, Youth, and Good Karma went with their mother. Hope and Emotion remained neutral. They soon fled and left the Dimension never to be seen again.

Meanwhile the Immortals soon started to prepare. The mortals soon started choosing a side sometimes breaking families apart. The first monsters soon started to appear on both sides. The first Elites were born on both sides as well. Each side hard at work creating weapons of war. Swords and shields. helmets and chest plate each side making 156 each minute.

Food was being stockpiled and children started training as early as 4 years old. On each dimension the people were preparing for the inevitable.

War soon broke out when the army of evil attacked . Battles soon started taking places everywhere, on every continent, on every world, on every dimension. Battles were gruesome, bloody and destructive. In some cases entire races where annihilated.

Chaos and The Unforgiven soon met in battle each time causing major damage to each other. These battle lasted a very longtime. It wasn't until Chaos did the unthinkable and sacrificed herself. In doing so the war ended and the Unforgiven was defeated and put into a very, very deep sleep. Chaos was to survive the encounter and in a few millennia's was back to her old self. Although not completely her other children fled into other dimensions like her other two and were never seen again. She was heartbroken but grateful that she still had her three other children. The mortals soon recovered and civilization flourished.

The world was finally at peace. Even though there was the occasional tension and bloodshed they were neither catastrophic as was the original war. All was well and peaceful new immortals soon rose. These were the Primordial the new generation. As of right now they are babies. Hopefully they won't do the same mistake as the other. Only time will tell.

"Wow that was such a powerful story Lady Athena" said the camper. Many of the people agreed. Some had red puffy eyes from the story. Aphrodite conjured tissue boxes during the reading for the campers and one for herself. "What a sad story" said Aphrodite." I know right. I still can't believed Aphrodite didn't actually cause this" teased Apollo. Aphrodite didn't hear him.

"Know I'm going to read to you guys a journal from one of the solders. Okay. So I want quiet like last time"

Athena began "March 7 I just...

**_I have just returned from the mission that we were assigned to. Luckily my friends and me survived the battle. Our missions are usually to sabotage the enemy. Its hard thou not as hard as the other guys. The honor goes to the guys who fight in the 24 hours battle. Never having the chance to stop or rest. Every minute at least fifty people die and another fifty take their place._**

**_This war has started taking its toll. Famine finally got to us and the people are starving. Well all except the younglings thanks to Youth. I have to go the hospital know, but that doesn't mean I won't stop writing. Thank Chaos that my parents got me this journal that rights everything that I think. God how I miss them, at least there in a happier place. They were killed a few months ago by an Elite. _**

**_They were burned to death with my grandma and baby sister. Even know I could still hear the cry of my baby sister. Crying as the flame started burning her slowly. From her toes.. oh her screams of agony. Crying and Crying in pain. She couldn't kick or move as she was stuck under some rubble. At this time my grandma and parents were dead. She was the last one crying and screaming. By the time I uncovered her the flames were at her neck. She was dead by the time I uncovered her. I gently picked her up and started crying forcefully. Not even bothering staring at those cold lifeless blue eyes. The first in our family. With all my strength I gently laid her down and closed her eyes. kissing her forehead and I started climbing up the rubble. _**

**_When I reached to the top I stopped . There in the distance was the Elite that killed my family and the whole population of our city. The one person that killed more than 3 million people by himself. Locked in combat with another Elite. Our Elite the white one. As she fought the black Elite. I was shocked and awed at the display I was watching. Both elite fighting in a combat of life and death. Both using their tricks against each other. Both were equally matched and it was all down to luck. Neither would back down, their pride wouldn't let them. They soon both turned into smoke and rushed toward each other._**

**_I couldn't believe that they were forced into their last resort. According to an Elite they only do this to end the fight. Here its until one of them gives up. They use both fist, kicks ,tooth and nails to kill each other. When they broke I fell on my new and cried. The white Elite was flung to a building that soon collapsed on top of her. The black elite slid and crashed into a low wall. He soon picked himself up slowly turned into smoke and left.(There form of transportation is the one that the Death Eaters use in Harry Potter). I kept on walking until I reached the edge of town where I found medic. Before I closed my eyes I heard her scream for help. _**

**_I awoke to a white room. Am I dead I thought to myself. It wasn't until my vision cleared that I learned that I was in a hospital. As I tried to sit up I saw that I wasn't the only one here. All 120 beds were occupied. Some of them had a blanket over there head signaling that they were dead. _**

**_The events of last time returned and I started to cry again. I let them fall until I couldn't cry anymore. A doctor came in and checked me. He said that I had second degree burns and that they had to amputate my toes. He said he was sorry and that I was good to go._**

**_As I left my bed and started walking toward the Exit I got blinded a little. As my eyes adjusted to the eyes I was awed by the scenario placed in front of me. It was beautiful, calm, and peaceful. A blue sky with lots of green foliage. It was beautiful sight to see. I soon learned that I was on the planet 101one of the older one compared to my home planet 689._**

**_I was homeless for a while until I decided to change my life. I joined the Army of Chaos. I had to decide on what corps. If I wanted to be main, backup, sabotage or secret. I chose sabotage and was put under inspection. I passed and was shipped off to training. _**

**_I trained very hard and was put under difficult conditions. Raging from blizzards to typhoons. Here I was shown how to be stealthy as a shadow, as quick as the wind, and as powerful as new born lava._**

**_When I finally completed training I was shipped off to Regoria. There I met my team Lulu, James, and Stacy. Stacy was the leader she stood at 5'5 had dark brown hair with grey eyes. She was a well known strategic. Next we had James at 6'1 who had black hair with black eyes. He was the person who could create something out of anything. Whether it's a weapon or a robot he could create them. Finally Lulu our weapon and medic expert. At 5'1 who has blonde hair with blue eyes._**

**_I barely arrived when we were assigned a mission. We had to sabotage a base camp of roughly 200 enemy soldier. This was to be first mission. As I put my things away I climbed up the boat and then we set off. _**

"Is that it. Just when they were about to enter it ends" exclaimed Ares. "Calm down Ares I don't have the rest. Since it was lost. This is just one of the few that survived." said Athena

"Anyways it's getting late don't you think" asked Hera This was met by a lot of groans from the campers. " The Romans still have to return back to Camp Jupiter" Fine, okay was heard from the campers. A smile appeared on the gods faces until Demeter suddenly turned into horror. There on the floor behind the campers appeared out of nowhere a kid. Who had a pair of cuts on his clothes and a pair of wounds. The campers then turned and gasped when they saw the kid. And took a step back when they saw him raise his head.

Slowly the boy raised his head and said one word before collapsing again.

Help.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So I haven't updated because I was doing some research on myths and real places. As well as monsters from Native Culture and a special highway. Route 666 this highway actually exist in America. There have been occurrences on this highway. And it will make a special appearance and a fearsome creature. Okay then time to begin...

Thalia was currently chatting with Reyna. Frank was playing a game with Leo and Hazel was sleeping. Since Thalia was here that means the hunters were here. So there they were in route 491. Phoebe was at the wheel and something caught her attention. In the corner of her eyes she saw a storm cloud approaching. She shrugged it off. A few minute later she felt a rather cold breeze. Turning her neck to close the window, she was shocked to find out that the window was shut. "Hey guys do any of you guys have their window open?" She shouted to be heard over the noise. A chorus of no was the response. Her back on the road she noticed the storm was above the bus. Suddenly lightning started appearing but it was green. Lightning isn't green? I mean it can rain blood and other weird things, but green?

Phoebe kept on driving but fear soon started to appear slowly. This storm was not natural the only person who could do this would be Zeus. But he wouldn't do this, not with his children on board. Outside the wind started picking up.

Following them a pack of wolf, with their leader. The leader looking at the bus when he smelled something familiar. It smelled of and old foe.

Little did they now that something else was tracking the bus.

Back in the bus Thalia just came back from the loo. When she suddenly felt something dark. Looking out the window she spotted the thunderstorm. Going back to her seat she noticed the hunters were all in a group with Frank, Leo, and Jason. Reyna and Hazel were also there. Deciding to join them she asked "Hey what you guys doing". A hunter replied back "Telling scary stories and of monsters we fought" "That's nice so who was up" said Thalia while she sat down. "Oh it's Daphne's turn" said Reyna

"Okay so know I'm about to tell you guys about a monster that is said to be one of the most fearsome monster. It is so dangerous that even the mightiest Drakon or the biggest Hellhound tend to stay away." whispered Daphne. "NO, don't even think about telling them that story. I forbid you from telling them that story" shouted an angry Phoebe "You know Artemis would be furious if you told them that. Bigfoot and sirens yes but not those creatures" "Aww come on its not even real" said Daphne. "Well I…

Suddenly the bus was tipped over and all was black.

Reyna slowly started waking up. She saw that the bus was destroyed and that they were at the bottom of a dark forest. Flames were in different places as well as the hunters. As she slowly started getting up. Her knee gave away and with a cry of pain she went down again. With the cry of pain the rest slowly started getting up. Some holding their head others different part of their bodies.

"Someone call Artemis she needs to know right away" shouted Frank. Rain soon started pouring, making visibility poor. I got a coin. "That won't be necessary my dear" a cold voice said. "That voice it sounds familiar, almost like. No it can't be". Said Hazel with a hint of fear in her voice. "Lycaon"

Lycaon clapping his hands, "Very good daughter of Pluto. It seems you haven't forgotten about me". "Lycaon leave this place immediately" spat out Phoebe as she took out her bows and arrow. Looking up, "Why should I you guys are surrounded" Looking around Lycaon was right. There were at least thirty werewolves surrounding them. They had only 25 hunters and 4 campers. Thalia got an idea and with a crazy grin to add to it. "Leave or fear 10,000 volts of electricity. All around the demigods they heard laughter. Wiping a tear Lycaon spoke up "You can't control lightning here, something else is controlling the lightning. "So be it then" Thalia said as she summoned lightning only for nothing to happen. She tried again and so did Jason. "I told you guys know it time for you guy to die"

The werewolves started closing the circles. The Demigods put the youngest behind them and took out there silver blades. Well Leo, Reyna, and Jason got silver bat.

That's when they heard it. A monstrous roar that seemed to spread throughout the forest. The wolves stopped and started to sniff around. The hunters were more on alert. It wasn't until they heard the roar again that they started to panic. What they saw scared them because the werewolves were paler if even possible. Like ghosts and they were afraid. Hardly anything scared them. They turned their back on the demigods and got into a defensive position. Lycaon went to Thalia and said "Hunter we need your help. A truce if possible for now." Thalia saw the fear in the eye of the immortal. "Okay"

That's when it suddenly appeared. A creature that was like nothing they ever saw. The Hunters were really scared for their lives now. The werewolves bared their teeth. "My god it's real, but it's supposed to be a fake. No no no" said a white Daphne. It wasn't until the youngest asked "Daphne what is that" the girl was officially close to tears. "This is every person's worst nightmare. Please Artemis or anybody help us" said a tear faced Daphne. Phoebe soon recognized the creature as well and turned pale and tried to cover the young huntresses as well. Seeing the face of there one of their leader the hunters feared for their lives. That's when Daphne said it and every demigod froze and the young were hyperventilating.

The Wendigo.


End file.
